


Punish My Naughty Asshole

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aromantic Fabian Prewett, Blindfolds, Cardiff Confession, Demisexual Sirius Black, M/M, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Spreader Bars, Tumblr Memes, blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Remus tried to surprise his friend Fabian with a bit of kinky sex... Sirius just happened to stumble into the room first.





	Punish My Naughty Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> So, it's been a hot ~~year~~ minute since I've posted _new_ HP content. VLD and YOI owned my soul for a bit- but a certain discord got me back into my boys. So... _jazz hands_ enjoy!  
> I've been slowly going through and fixing up my old stories from HP since I've learned a LOT in the year I was gone, and I'll keep doing that with a few new Wolfstars and finishing off my WIPs too! 
> 
> Important to note:  
> Obviously, sexuality and romance are very different, even when they fall under the same category. I write what I know- that is to say, should my friends stumble across this I'll be getting a text of "Really?" because I based how things feel for my characters on myself and a few of my friends.  
> Your mileage may vary.

Remus looked down at the package he finally got in the mail. It barely arrived before Valentines so he and Fabian could celebrate their weird version of anti-Valentines together.

It had been a yearly tradition for them since they were in school. Fabian was sick of being surrounded by romance and being told he was using people for sex, and Remus needed a distraction from his very-not-gay roommate. Well, he assumed anyways… on the rare occasions Sirius decided to bring someone home, it was a girl.

He set everything on the bed- spreader bar, butt plug, lube, handcuffs, and a ridiculous face mask that he stole from Sirius’ room because the one he ordered hadn’t arrived. He placed the keys on the dresser right next to the light, best not to lose those.

He had a couple hours before Fabian was coming over, so he took his time getting ready- a nice long bath to relax into the mindset for the night, manscaping a touch and taming his toffee curls into something slightly less like a poodle.

He laid on the bed with half an hour to spare, slowly working the plug into his arse and making sure he had enough lube for Fabian to use him how he wanted tonight.

Sirius had been bringing home a particularly vocal girl lately and Remus just wanted to be fucked into oblivion.

Once the plug was sliding in and out smoothly, Remus set to work getting the spreader bar on. The instructions were… less than helpful. It looked fairly easy but trying to twist it enough to lock when his legs were far apart was a struggle.

Once he figured out you shouldn’t strap in _before_ adjusting, it got a bit easier… but then he was on his back, legs spread and trying to roll over without flipping off the bed.

He glanced at the clock when he was finally flipped onto his hands and knees, five minutes left- perfect.

He slipped on the blindfold and shoved a pillow under his hips so that no matter when Fabian walked in, his arse would be perfectly on display, plug glinting in the light and cock pressed into view. Hopefully, it’d be an appealing sight when he walked into the room.

When the front door opened, he clicked the cuffs shut and wiggled into a comfortable position.

Once the door to his room opened he glanced over his shoulder and summoned all his courage. “Have you come here to punish my naughty asshole?”

There was a thud behind him- that was promising, Fabian must be shocked. He waited for the bed to dip down, waited for the feeling of Fab’s hands all over him, controlling him and giving him the release he craved.

Gods, he hoped Fab made him beg today.

“No,” A voice that was definitely _not_ Fabian’s squeaked out, “I came to give you your parcel, mate.”

_Shit._

The flat door opened again and Remus was struggling to try to save some of his modesty but ended up making it worse.

“Rems? Uh, did the plans change, I mean… I can go.”

He heard a shuffling and Sirius muttering about how it was fine he was on his way out anyways and the front door slamming shut.

Remus groaned, he really _did_ need a good lay. “Nope. Get over here and fuck me. _Hard._ I want to feel it for days Fab.”

Fabian chuckled and stripped quickly, crawling behind Remus on the bed. “Whatever you say, Rems.”

Fabian held Remus still as he pressed against the plug until Remus groaned, wiggling it until Remus started to squirm and pant under him.

“Fabian, I swear I will end you if you don’t get on with it.”

He felt Fabian move away, then the keys rustling on the table. “That’d be a handy trick considering you’re cuffed to a bed, laid out for me to use _as I see fit.”_

Remus let out a moan at that- that was _exactly_ what he needed today. Fabian dropped the keys again. “Keep it up and I’m gagging you. No more demands.”

Remus nodded, waiting for Fabian to climb back on the bed. He wasn’t expecting him to just lean over and pull at the plug, clenching down at first.

Fabian made a small noise. “None of that, now. If you want to continue tonight, this has to come out.”

Remus bit back a response about it needing to come out either way, relaxing so Fabian could get on with it. He did, quickly.

Remus tried to track the sounds as Fabian moved around, a gentle thud on the dresser as he put down the plug, a flip of the cap on the lube as he prepared himself and the small shuffles leading towards the end of the bed.

Remus had barely any time after that, Fabian quickly getting in position and sliding into him. They had done this often enough that Fabian knew how fast to go when they were getting started, Remus gripping onto the headboard to steady himself.

Fabian gripped his hips hard and pulled Remus into each thrust as Remus started to moan.

Each time one of them got close, Fabian would pause, leaning over to kiss and nip at Remus’ shoulder, talking about how Remus felt wrapped around him. Remus wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he was starting to feel the stress of the past month melt away with each thrust.

Nothing beat a good hard fuck in terms of stress relief.

At least for Remus and Fabian, that is. He could feel his friend slowly losing the edge to his power, the grip on Remus’ hips softening as he wound down. It had been far too long since they had time to really fuck like this.

Not that quickies were terrible… just not as therapeutic.

The next time Remus was getting close, Fabian leaned over and bit down on his shoulder, sucking until Remus was tightening around him and gasping out his orgasm. Fabian pulled out once Remus whimpered, stroking himself until he came all over Remus’ back.

“Wonderful surprise, Rems.”

He hummed. “I thought it might be.”

“Come on, let’s get you unlocked.”

Fabian got Remus cleaned up and unlocked, making sure he didn’t pass on in the shower before heading home.

Sirius avoided coming home that night, and for the next week.

Remus would have been worried if it hadn’t been for the texts from Regulus about the “annoying lump on the sofa in his flat.”

By day ten, Remus was starting to think he’d need a new flatmate.

On day eleven, Regulus dragged Sirius back to the flat and made them talk.

Turns out, Sirius had only ever found one other person sexually attractive- that annoying vocal girl he had been seeing.

Regulus looked between the two of them before sighing. “If I help you two out, you will never be allowed to come to me with relationship problems. This will be it, do you understand?”

Sirius tensed but looked away with a small nod. Remus just opened his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

“Good enough. Remus, my dunce of a brother has never told you this, but he was pretty sure he was asexual until he met Marlene.”

“I still-”

Regulus held up his hand. “Right, sorry. Sirius thought he was further along the spectrum than he was.”

Sirius nodded, turning back to the wall.

“You realize that this is a talk _you_ should be having, right?”

“Regulus, I just-” Sirius sighed, “please?”

Regulus made a face but continued, cringing his way through the conversation as Sirius stayed stiff and offered occasional input. Sirius had made a few snips about Remus’ taste in men and Remus had fired back about Sirius’ taste in transportation.

By the time it finished, Regulus wanted a beer and Sirius was as red as a tomato.

They all agreed to never bring up the moment again.

Ever.

Sirius and Marlene had already broken up and the call to Fabian was quick and painless- he didn’t sound surprised by the news. Apparently, neither had Marlene. They didn’t stay in separate rooms after a few nights, choosing to cuddle up in Sirius’ bed each night.

Sirius was a surprisingly sappy boyfriend- he was always bringing home little things that he said reminded him of Remus. Remus kept a shelf of all of them- a rock shaped like the moon, a little box with the word _Hope_ engraved on it, a toy car the same colour as his eyes…

Remus was in love.

When Remus got home on his birthday, he knew something was up. Sirius normally sat in their living room when he was home alone, reading a book and listening to rock music loud enough to piss off their neighbours (again.)

But the living room was empty and the rest of the flat was conspicuously quiet.

When he got down the hall, he saw the door to his old room open- which was never the case. Sirius hated open doors.

That’s when he saw what was on the bed- all the things from Valentines. _On Sirius._

“What was it you said? Are you here to use my arse?”

Remus was dreaming. Or dead. Maybe even both.

“Remus? It is you, right?”

Remus walked over and pulled at the blindfold, leaning over to kiss Sirius. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Good.”

“So, you’re ready, huh?”

Sirus blushed and nodded.

“Why don’t we doing something a little different then, hmmm?”

Sirius deflated a little. “O-Okay.”

“I promise, for your birthday, we can pull this back out. Maybe even buy something new, something just for us?”

“That sounds good.”

“You look amazing though, but this first time, I’d rather we be able to kiss.”

Sirius ducked his head under his arm at that, but Remus could still see the blush. He quickly got the bar and cuffs off, pulling Sirius into his lap after. He ran his hands up and down Sirius’ sides, taking in the view he made.

Sirius had to have been up to it for a while, his skin was tacky with sweat and his cock was red at the tip. Remus brushed a small drop of precum from his tip and licked it, Sirius making a choked noise.

“Next time, I get to prepare you.” He pressed against the plug that Sirius had picked- slightly thinner than his favourite.

Remus already knew what a sight Sirius would make as he worked the plug out. Sirius had been eager when he came across Remus’ toys, wanting to see what each did and how they felt- and more importantly how he could make Remus beg with each.

Honestly, his need to know everything just might kill Remus before they hit Sirius’ birthday.

The one time they had showered together, Sirius had decided to learn how to give a blow job. Remus decided after that experience that showering together was a hazard at least until he got used to Sirius’ mouth.

Honestly though, he wasn’t sure he ever would.

And now he had Sirius naked in his lap, ready to trust Remus with his first time with a guy and diving in the deep end from the start again.

Remus was _so_ in love.

He pulled off his shirt when Sirius started tugging on in, impatiently wiggling in his lap. “Come on. Get naked.”

Remus laughed. “Bit hard with you in my lap, love.”

Sirius pouted but moved off, trying to get Remus naked quicker but only managing to get in the way.

“How about you take that plug out and let me get you the rest of the ready for me?”

Sirius nodded, flopping back and reaching to pull it out.

“Slowly, Sirius, please do not injure yourself. I really do not want us to end up going to hospital over this.”

Sirius blushed and followed instructions, offering Remus an excellent view of his rim stretching around each of the notches in the plug, a small shudder each time the swell grew.

Remus grabbed the lube and one of the larger toys, sitting next to Sirius to make sure he was ready. He slowly pressed the vibrator in, Sirius trembling and gripping Remus’ knee. “How does that feel?”

“I hate this one!”

Remus chuckled. “If I recall, you actually like it.”

Sirius blushed looking away. “I don’t want to get off too soon, prat.”

Remus leaned over, pressing the edge of the toy until Sirius let out a whine. “Love, I know you can get off more than once. And-” he flipped the switch, “I want you to, you already look ready to burst.”

Sirius pulled Remus into a kiss, stroking himself through his first orgasm of the night. Remus flicked off the vibrator as soon as Sirius started to pull back from it, letting Sirius relax before sliding it out and leaning over him.

Remus slowly licked the puddles of cum off Sirius, smiling as he watched Sirius grow hard again. He wiped off the rest, carefully making sure none was left.

Sirius was smiling up at him- always a little calm after orgasms- especially pliant when he was in the mood to have a few in a night.

Remus knelt between Sirius’ thighs, stroking his own cock at the sight his boyfriend made. He poured some lube onto himself, spreading it around before adding one last bit to Sirius’ rim.

He leaned over Sirius. “You sure.”

Sirius answered him with a kiss, whispering _yes_ against his lips. Remus gently pressed forward, pausing once his head was past Sirius' rim. 

"It's so warm. Not like the toys." 

Remus laughed and slipped out, resting his forehead on Sirius' shoulder. "You. Are ridiculous." 

Sirius kissed his cheek. "You knew that from the start, love." 

Remus took a few breaths and angled his hips to press back in, groaning against Sirius' shoulder. Sirius felt incredible beneath him, Remus could feel Sirius' body trying to figure out what to do with the new sensations, similar to toys, but in so many ways not. He pulled back and started kissing Sirius' shoulder, neck, jaw, chest- everywhere he could as he slowly rolled his hips into Sirius. 

Sirius dug his fingers into Remus' back, biting his lips and letting out little sounds when Remus nipped at a sensitive spot. When Remus was closed, he let his teeth scrape over Sirius' nipple as he pressed down harder with his stomach, letting the friction and sensation from his nipple push him over the edge. 

Remus was pulling back and Sirius dug his nails into Remus' shoulder. "In me." 

"Sirius- it's not always pleasant to clean-"

He hummed. "I never learn the easy way though, do I?"

Remus leaned down and kissed him, thrusting a few more times, the feeling of Sirius' oversensitive twitches around him helping get him off quickly. 

The next day, Sirius decided Remus was right, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I was so tired by the time I posted this that I was complaining in my one server about how weird tagging was being... I was trying to type anal sex into the character tag line... go figure nothing popped up.  
> Also, The title seemed like a _fucking great idea_ at 1 am when I typed it.


End file.
